20TYNKAHH
1. What is the worst thing Henry has called Peter? Wibble Wobble Nappy Noodle Poopsicle. A lot of these names are taken from my two brothers, who used to call each other names all the time. 2. What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to Henry? Definitely wearing a pair of pink frilly knickers decorated with hearts to school by mistake. 3. How did Mr Kill the teddy get his name? A friend of my son’s called his teddy Mr Kill. I thought that was so funny I stole the name. 4. Are any Horrid Henry characters based on real people? Yes! Inky Ian is the novelist Ian Rankin, as Ian once put me in one of his books. Stone-Age Steven is based on my friend, the writer and actor Steven Butler, although Steven never says “Uggg.” Also, Moody Margaret was originally a boy called Moody Martin, until my husband, for some strange reason, objected. Moody Martin was too much like Henry, and the character only sprang to life when he changed into Moody Margaret. 5. What is Henry’s favourite school lunch? Chips chips chips pizza chips chips chips. Henry definitely is the world’s fussiest eater. 6. Does Henry go to any school clubs? Yes, the Ban Homework Club, the Terminator Gladiator Club and the Marvin the Maniac Fan Club. Sadly, he has to hold all these clubs in his fort at home, as his horrible school wouldn’t set up any of them. 7. What is the worst thing Perfect Peter has ever done? He once stole Mr Kill and hid him in the shower but then he felt so guilty that he put him back on Henry’s bed. Unfortunately he was soaking wet, but Henry never discovered how this could have happened. 8. If Henry had to eat a vegetable which one would he choose? Tomato ketchup, of course. He’d eat loads. 9. Does Horrid Henry have any other clothes apart from the blue jumper with a yellow stripe? He has five identical blue and yellow stripy jumpers because he doesn’t ever like wearing anything else. He also hates going shopping. 10. Were Henry’s mum and dad ever naughty? His mum certainly was, though she seems to have forgotten this. There’s a picture of her fighting with her sister, Henry’s Rich Aunt Ruby, in Horrid Henry and the Zombie Vampire. They used to fight over who got the most crisps, who sat behind the driver in the car, who got the blue toothbrush, who got the cake with the most icing, and whose turn it was to choose what to watch on TV. 11. If Henry had to choose between Gorgeous Gurinder and Moody Margaret, who would he choose? Neither! He’d choose Miss Battle-Axe instead. Wouldn’t you? 12. Has Henry ever heard Beefy Bert say anything other than “I dunno”? I dunno. 13. If Henry were allowed 3 wishes, what would they be? He’d wish for all the chocolate in the world. Then he’d wish to be invisible whenever he wanted. Then he’d wish for all the wishes in the world. Henry knows bad things usually happen to people who wish for all the wishes in the world, but he’s willing to take his chances. 14. Of all the things that Henry would do if he was King, what would be his very first order? For Peter to go to prison and live on bread and water for a year. 15. Which person from history would Henry like to meet and why? He’d like to meet any ruler whose name ends in "the Terrible". Especially Ivan the Terrible. 16. If Horrid Henry could go on holiday anywhere in the world where would it be? He’d like to go to his own palace and spend the day watching one of his 365 TVs, while being waited on hand and foot by Peter and Miss Battle-Axe. 17. What was Miss Battle-Axe like when she was little? When Miss Battle-Axe was little, she looked exactly the same only smaller. She was a lot like Moody Margaret but her secret dream was to be a tap-dancer and to see her name in lights. Her best friend was called Hattie Hatchet who grew up to be an astronaut. 18. Does anything make Horrid Henry cry? Not really. Henry has lots of tantrums but he screams instead of crying. The only time in recorded history when he cried was when Dad burned all the chips. 19. If Henry could swap his mum and dad for two famous people, who would they be? He’d swap his dad for the lead singer of the Killer Boy Rats and he’d swap his mum for the Queen. 20. Is Henry scared of anything, apart from injections? Yes, and the answer to this is revealed in the brand new story book, Horrid Henry’s Krazy Ketchup. I’ll give you a hint: It has two feet...